


Plotting

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is having inhibitions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mathematics 101](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/202606) by Chris. 



> Author's Notes:  
> Implied DM/M/A-threesome; therefore rated PG-13(?); kind of a prequel to Chris’ story “Mathematics 101” at taterville; While her story inspired me, don't blame her for what I made of it. :-D
> 
> Also, neither the characters nor the universe of Highlander: The Series do or will ever belong to me. They are merely here on vacation and I promise to send them home all prim and proper. Or at least showered. *g*

Methos liked to claim he had neither inhibitions nor a conscience. However, there was no point in lying to oneself; He had both. Even if he could suspend either, when he put his mind to it. Which he was determined to do again soon.

The thing was, he had finally realised that MacLeod kept triggering inhibitions in him and that he seriously needed to do something about this. His best course of action would be attack — he had to seduce Duncan.

However, that was more easily said than done.  
Obviously, the only way into MacLeod’s bed was via Amanda.

On the one hand, he rather liked the idea. Amanda was fun, attractive, and certainly not hampered by unsavoury notions of morality.

On the other hand, he did not know her well enough to trust her. (Nor did Duncan, but the boy trusted her anyway.) He had been getting mixed signals from her ever since ... hmm, ever since he had first seen her with MacLeod. She flirted. She said good-bye too quickly when he pretended to be tired as soon as Duncan’s attention began to focus on her in that special way. She gave him appraising looks. Appreciative ones that made him feel like the prize ox on a village auction. Sometimes her temper was a LOT shorter with him than MacLeod. She never apologized. Well, that one went both ways, since she did not seem to expect apologies, either. It could be indifference as well as a sense of intimacy...

He shook his head imperceptibly. The truth was, she was an open book, but with many chapters written in a language he did not understand. Which was part of why he found her quite so intriguing.

And MacLeod? Well, Duncan was just Duncan. A poet of motion and, God help us, chivalry. Stuck in the past in more ways than could be healthy, and yet he still boasted an intact body, a sane mind, an utterly healthy soul. So strong, so young, so passionate, so ... attractive.

He had thought so even before they had met. Before he had allowed Duncan to recognise him for who he was. When he had told MacLeod he was too important to lose, he had meant every single syllable of it. Hence the inhibitions.

Inhibitions that were threatening to become habit. An inconvenient tendency. Hence the plan with Amanda. Only he still had to find out how to go about it. Seducing Amanda first was hardly a good idea. Seducing Duncan first was impossible. So?

Yes, there was no other way. Amanda had to start the whole thing. She had to think it was her own idea, her own devious scheme. Actually, one could leave the rest to her. She was a conniving plotter in her own right...


End file.
